


The Mirror Always Tells The Truth

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, True Love's Kiss, Vain! Draco, hexes, magical mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has been hexed by his father with wild, fluffy, flyaway hair. How will his new boyfriend, Harry Potter react?





	The Mirror Always Tells The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> Darling PollyWeasley, I changed your idea quite a bit, but do I hope you still like this xxx

“Really, Draco,” observed the mirror, “I do think it’s time for you to admit defeat. You’ve tried cajoling your hair, charming it, and asking it politely. You’ve brushed it, begged it and shouted until you’re rather red in the face. Your hair isn’t going to hang straight and that’s that.”

Draco snarled at his sanctimonious reflection. “And you can piss off. You’ll find yourself hanging in Father’s private bathroom if you don’t start keeping your thoughts to yourself. I’ll get myself a muggle mirror wouldn’t talk back-”

“Don’t take it out on me because Lucius has hexed you,” laughed mirror-Draco in reply, smirking quite infuriatingly. “I’m only saying what you’re thinking, love. What were you doing, bragging to Father about your date with Harry? _'It’s getting really serious now'_, weren't they your words? What did you expect, really? A handshake and congratulations?”

“I wasn’t expecting a Medusa Hex,” Draco admitted, staring at himself sadly. “And it’ll take _days_ to wear off. Days where my hair won’t cooperate and I'll look like a wild scarecrow… Potter will laugh, I suppose. He won’t want to be seen with me.”

~@~

Draco decided to ignore his reflection, and went on the date anyway. 

He tucked his disobliging hair beneath a rather fetching new hat, and met Harry in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron.

“Come on, Draco,” Harry wheedled, his green eyes bright with mirth, “let me see the damage. I’m a pretty powerful wizard. I’m sure I could break the Hex… Eventually.”

“_Not_ happening,” said Draco, holding tight to his hat. “My hair is my whole image. If word gets around that it’s all fluffy and flyaway, my image will be ruined forever. I’m Draco Malfoy, remember? Slytherin Death-Eater and the _Prophet’s_ Undesirable Number One.”

“That’s my title,” Harry replied, standing to pay for their drinks. “And anyway, how bad can it really be? I’ve not been able to run a brush through my hair since I was nine.”

Draco looked into Harry’s eyes. They were earnest and kind. Draco knew he’d need to be vulnerable one day. He hadn’t realised it’d have be today though. 

“Alright,” Draco capitulated. “I’ll show you. Just please... Promise not to laugh.”

~@~

Ten minutes later, and the pair of them had Apparated to Harry’s bedroom. 

Draco looked at his reflection in Harry’s magic mirror. He took a deep breath, and whipped off his hat. Draco’s hair, normally so perfect, precise and controlled bounced around his shoulders in a fluffy, bouncy wave. 

Draco cringed, mentally preparing himself for Harry’s barely-hidden hysteria, but it never happened. 

“Your hair. It looks so beautiful,” Harry gasped, leaning over to stroke it. “It makes your face look so soft. I’ve never see you like this before… You look so gentle.” Harry pulled him close, pressing fierce, proprietorial kisses all over his lips. 

Draco felt his pulse race and his heart swoon with love. 

~@~

Behind them, their reflections pulled out of the kiss, observing the real Draco and Harry with the wisdom that only ancient magical objects possess.

“True love's kiss?” murmured mirror-Harry, watching his counterpart avidly. 

“Most assuredly,” mirror-Draco replied, smiling, his hair waving wildly in all the excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
